the_legend_of_the_artifactfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt
Matthew Favson (usually called Matt) is the front figure for The Legend of The Artifact, and he acts as the leader of The Four Heroes. He lives with his mother Helen Favson on Artifact Island. The Dojo Master is Matt's grandfather and runs the dojo in Capital Town, and he is also in charge of training Matt and the other three heroes. His grandmother is The Potion Master, who runs a potion shop in Deadwood Town. Matt tends to be cocky, and believes he can complete any challenge that comes his way. He is also in love with Aria Smite. Together with Chip C. Doug, he loves to pull pranks on Huey. However, Aria sometimes dislikes when they do that, so Matt tends to avoid doing it when she is around. However, she occasionally joins in on it herself as well. Profile Backstory Matt was born in Capital Town, but his father left around the time of his birth. At an early age he met Chip, Aria, and Huey, who then became good friends with eachother. Personality Matt has a very cocky personality at first glance. However, he is good at heart and cares for his friends and family. While he might seem loud and social, he is actually very shy towards strangers. He usually only talks to people he knows very well. He can be very impatient, and tends to grow bored quickly. Abilities Alongside Aria, Matt is the strongest of the heroes. However, also like all other heroes, he follows the rules and doesn't use his full power most of the time. This is mostly to avoid destruction, and harming others. He only uses a lot of his power if it's really needed. Matt has strong light-based powers. He can create different spheres of energy to fire as ranged attacks, and he also has the ability to foresee his enemy's next move and counter it. He can also fire giant lasers, cause shockwaves by stomping or punching the ground, and also reflect projectiles. Matt can change his size as well, and become both bigger and smaller. Like Aria, this ability doesn't have any limits. Matt also has great physical strength. Though, even when compared to the other heroes, he is by far the physically strongest. Due to this, he can lift pretty much anything. Such as all other heroes, Matt does not need to eat food or drink water, is not bothered by temperatures, and does not age. He also has no need for breathing. This also explains why he can be underwater and in space infinitely. He can also communicate with the other heroes at long range. Appearances Role in The Legend of The Artifact Matt is the main character of the game alongside the other three heroes. Like the other heroes, Matt is first seen in the intro cutscene when The Artifact is stolen. Role in The Legend of The Artifact Remastered Matt is the main character of the game alongside the other three heroes. When the game begins, the player (only player 1 can control at this point) has to control Matt as he is on his way to The Dojo in order to train and meet the other heroes and The Dojo Master. Role in The Legend of The Artifact 2: Shadow of Disguise Matt is the main character of the game alongside the other three heroes. Role in Indie Game Battle Matt is a playable fighter in the game. Trivia * Like the other heroes. Matt is completely mute in the original TLoTA. He does not speak at any point in the whole game. * In the original TLoTA, the fact that Dojo Master and Matt are related is never mentioned. * Matt is the tallest of the four heroes, with Chip being the shortest. * Matt was the first character to be designed for TLoTA beside Chip. His first design is also shorter and younger than his later, final design. * Alongside Aria (and possibly Hypokhrisis), Matt is the strongest character in the game's universe, with seemingly no limits to his abilities. * Matt is the biggest thing in the game's universe as well, only tied with Aria. He is either infinite in size, or simply incomprehensibly large, and he only has known or commonly used sizes which he switches between. ** Despite Matt being taller and bigger than Aria when in equal/matching size, they can be counted as the same size due to not having any normal or default size. * Category:Characters Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Main Heroes